Finally
by EmmieLou555
Summary: Lily Evans cannot stand James Potter. So why is he all she can think about? Why did the idiot have to kiss her in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

I know I should really be concentrating on Aftermath, but I just had the urge to write this, and so it happened. This chapter's only short, but please let me know what you think!

Not sure if I'll add another chap quite yet..

* * *

Chapter One

I can't believe it. That bloody James Potter. The arrogant berk has gone and well and truly messed me up. Why can't I get his stupid grin out of my head? If he was here now I'd curse him. I haven't seen him for two weeks, and yet I see him every night when I'm asleep, and quite frankly it's driving me up the wall.

Why didn't I push him off me? Why? Why didn't I tell him to get lost? I wish I had, because now all I can think of is the bigheaded arse.

I was minding my own buisiness, patrolling the corridor on the Hogwarts Express, when he pulled me into an empty compartment. I should've walked straight out, but being an idiot I sat down with him. He was quite sweet I suppose. Told me he really liked me. And then the prat kissed me.

It was the most amazing kiss of my life. I suppose I should've stayed and talked to him, but I crapped myself and ran off. And now all I can think of is James Potter, the arrogant, self-obsessed arsehole who hasn't left me alone since I was 11. I wish I knew what to do, I really do. I even tried talking to Petunia yesturday, but she just slammed her bedroom door in my face, so now I have to wait another four weeks until I get back to Hogwarts to be able to do anything about it.

I don't know what I'm going to do. Ignore him? Talk to him about it? I absolutely detest James Potter. Why do I suddenly feel this way? Why, after six years of him annoying me and chasing me around, do I feel like all I want to do is be near him?

I need to stop thinking about him. I need to sleep. That's what I'll do, get a good rest. I was just drifing into dreamland when I heard a weird pecking noise. I looked at my window automatically, and there was a familar looking brown owl, pecking at my window.

I pushed the window open and let the bird in from the dark street outside. He held out his leg for me to detatch the letter, which I did. My name was written in small, messy writing. I knew who it was from instantly. I unravelled the parchment and read it carefully, then again and again, to be sure I was reading it right.

_Dear Lily,_

_I can't stop thinking about what happened on the train. It was amazing. I know you aren't my biggest fan, but I just need to know if what happened was a one off, or if you meant it as much as I did. Please write back._

_-James_

I can't believe it. He can't stop thinking about me either! But what do I say to that, when I don't know for myself whether or not it was a one off? Oh my giddy aunt, what do I say now? What do I want to do? Do I like him? Oh come off it Lily Evans, of course I bloody like him, why else can't I stop thinking about him, and that messy, black hair of his? The way he grins when Gryffindor win a quidditch match. The way he calls me 'Evans' even though he knows I want to blugeon him to death every time he does? But he's such an arrogant arse. Although, he has been better behaved lately, hasn't he? Oh, what do I do? Do I want to go out with James Potter? If only I knew!


	2. Chapter 2

I enjoyed writing the first chapter so much that I decided to write another now! At first i was considering leaving it as a one-shot, but I couldn't bear it!

Please review:D

Chapter Two

I gave my mother and father a final hug and turned towards Petunia.

"Well, bye then Tuney."

Her thin lips stayed pressed together. I knew she didn't want to be there, but mum and dad refused to let her stay home. I tried to give my sister a hug, but she pulled away, nodding in the direction of the train.

"I'll write to you later." I told my mum, as i paced towards the red train.

"Goodbye Lily, dear. I love you!" She called.

"You too! Love you dad, Tuney."

My father grinned and waved as i climbed onto the train, pulling my trunk with me. I didn't bother hoping for a response from my sister.

I headed down the train, looking my friends. It wasn't long before I saw them, chatting excitedly in a compartment. I yanked the door open and grinned at my friends. They squealed at the sight of the badge I had pinned to my t-shirt.

"Oh my god, Head Girl! Well done, Lil!" Grinned Alice.

"Thanks. I was really surprised when I got the letter."

Mary laughed, "Surprised? Everbody KNEW you'd get it!"

I laughed with her.

"So, do you know who Head Boy is yet?"Alice asked.

"My letter just said Head Boy and Head Girl were to organise the prefects on the train." I looked at my watch as we began to lurch, it was exactly 11 o'clock.

"I suppose I better be going. See you later!" I walked towards the front of the train, where prefects met with the Head Boy and Girl. When I got to the front, there they were, a group of eager looking pupils, talking to who I assumed was Head Boy.

I scanned his back up and down. Tall, black hair that wouldn't lie flat.

It couldn't be, could it?

My question was soon answered.

"Alright Evans," James Potter grinned, eyes sparkling behind his glasses, as he turned to face me, "looks like we're gonna be spending a LOT of time together this year."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another one, please review!

And if any of you were wondering, the Alice mentioned in the last chapter was Alice Longbottom, although of course that's not her surname yet! And Mary, well Lily mentioned her in Snape's Memory in DH, so I used her :D

* * *

Chapter Three

"I cannot believe Dumbledore made that arrogant arsehole HEAD BOY!" I moaned to Mary, as we climbed the staircase towards Griffindor Common room.

"Come on Lil, you love him really." She smirked.

"No I bloody well don't!" I snapped, even thought butterflies were dancing in my tummy at the thought of James Potter.

"Not even a teeeeny bit, Evans?" said an all-too-familiar voice from behind me. James put his arm over my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. I struggled to release myself.

"Piss OFF Potter!"

"God Ev, when're you going to admit it? You LOVE me! Isn't that right, Padfoot?"

"Sure is, Prongs," grinned Sirius Black, "you know you want him. You're just scared you're not woman enough."

"Honestly, Black, I know you're worried that I'll steal your _darling_ Potter from you, but I don't go out with arrogant pillocks." I really could not STAND those boys, "Pumpkin Juice!" I snapped at the Fat Lady.

"Same to you!" she breezed, as Mary and I climbed through.

"I'm shattered," she yawned, "coming to bed?"

I was too wound up to sleep, so I shook my head.

"Okay then. 'Night." She headed towards the staircase to the dormitory, and was soon gone.

I scanned the common room for signs of Alice, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Typical, she was probably snogging Frank in a passageway somewhere.

I sat down in my favourite chair infront of the fire and rested my head on my hand.

WHY did James have to be such a prick all the time? The letter he sent me was really sweet. Why couldn't be be more like that ALL the time?

The common room emptied pretty fast as everybody was tired from the journey, but I stayed in my chair. I must've dozed off, because when I woke up everything was a lot darker. I could make out the shape of somebody sat in the chair opposite me.

"Who's that?"

"Finally, Evans! I thought you'd never wake up."

"Piss off Pot-"

"Now, now, McGonagall wouldn't appreciate swearing from Head Girl."

"What do you want?"

"You never answered my letter."

"So?"

"Look Lily, I know you've never liked me much, but I'm not as much of a prat as I used to be."

"So you admit you were a prat?"

"Well, yes..."

"That's a start then, Potter."

He laughed, "So, fancy coming for a jaunt?"

"A jaunt? What?"

James stood up and held up a cloak. It was pretty, really shiny.

"What's that?"

"Let me show you." He said, wrapping it around him and pulling it over his head. He disappeared.

"James? Where are you?"

"Here." Came his voice, from the spot he'd been in when I could see him.

"What is that?"

"Invisibility Cloak."

"Really?" I couldn't help being impressed.

"So, about this jaunt..."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a while!

I've been thinking and thinking how to continue the "jaunt" for ages and i've finally had an idea!

Hope you enjoy, please review and let me know what you think.

Suggestions are welcome! And if you enjoy this story, why not check out my other Harry Potter story "Aftermath" (yes that is a hint)

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**James' POV**

We sat down infront of the lake, the moon and stars the only light. I pulled my cloak from around our shoulders and looked at Lily. She looked so peaceful, her eyes were shut, taking in the breeze. I couldn't help but grin. Here I was, sat alone with Lily Evans. Lily Evans, who I've loved since the first moment I saw her, sat in a carriage on our way to Hogwarts for the first time. Lily Evans, who's hated my guts for the past six years. And tonight she agreed to come out with me!

She caught me grinning and smirked. I thought she would say something, but she just smiled and looked up at the starry sky. I could see her eyes twinking, her beautiful green eyes that I could stare into for hours. She was beautiful.

Lily shivered and moved closer to me. For a moment I thought she would hold my hand, rest her head on my shoulder, even. But she didn't. Our hands were less than an inch apart, resting on the cool grass. I longed to reach out, to take her hand and tell her that I loved her. Tell her that I was only an arse around her because I was so afraid. Afraid of the unknown. I love Lily Evans. And that scares the shit out of me.

I must've been staring again, because she turned and raised an eyebrow to me.

"Are you going to look at me _all_ night Potter? You told me we were coming here to _stargaze._"

I looked away quickly. My cheeks felt hot. Was I blushing?

"Are you blushing, Potter?"

Damn. She'd seen.

"As a matter of fact Evans, I was."

"And why would that be?"

"Well you see-"

"What on EARTH is going on here? Miss Evans, Mr Potter, incase you did not notice, it is 3 o'clock in the morning!"

Professor McGonagall stood in her quilted dressing gown, her long hair hanging down her back, her nostrils flaring like an angry dragon.

"You are HEAD BOY AND GIRL! Professor Dumbledore did not choose you so you could prance about when you see fit! What kind of an EXAMPLE are you setting? Next we'll have first years drinking FIREWHISKEY between lessons!"

"Professor, it's all my fault." I started.

"Dung, Mr Potter, utter dung. Unless Miss Evans here is under the imperius curse I suspect it's very much her fault too! Now come inside at once! You can explain tomorrow evening in my office."

Lily cast me an apologetic look. Why was she sorry? It was my idea to come out here in the first place! _Women_, they have to take the credit for everything don't they?

We got up and followed McGonagall through the grounds and into the castle. She didn't say another word until we got to the portrait hole.

"Pumpkin Juice." She muttered. The fat lady continued to snore.

"PUMPKIN JUICE!" she barked. The lady jumped in her chair.

"Honestly, at this time in the morning!" She tutted as she swung open.

We stepped into the common room.

"Now, you will both go straight to bed. If I see so much as a bag under your eyes you will serve an extra weeks' detention. Get to it!"

I hadn't seen her this angry since Padfoot and I hung Snivellus Snape's underpants on the whomping willow, and I didn't intend to make her any angrier.I marched towards the staircase, Lily behind me, as I heard the portrait shut behind us.Lily looked at me as she headed towards the girls' dormitary.

"Sweet dreams, James." She smiled.

"Goodnight Lily." I grinned, my skin erupting in goosebumps.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been a while, I'm just hopeless at getting on with things. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Lily's POV**

I let out a big yawn as Mary and Alice nagged me for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning.

"Where were you last night? We never saw you come to bed." Mary tried again to get me to spill the beans.

"I've told you, I fell asleep in the common room."

"Liar." Barked Alice.

"How am I a liar then, Al?" I asked, as we descended the great staircase.

"When me and Frank got back there was nobody in the common room."

"Well maybe I should be asking YOU where you were last night?" I laughed, desperate to change the subject. If the girls knew I'd been with James, they'd never let me live it down.

We entered the Great Hall and took our places at the Gryffindor table. I was helping myself to scrambled eggs as Professor McGonnagall appeared.

"Miss Evans, I expect you haven't forgotten, I expect you and Mr Potter in my office at 6 o'clock sharp." She snapped, "Speaking of Potter, where is he?"

"I don't know Professor." I replied. She raised an eyebrow before going to question Sirius Black about James' whereabouts.

"What was that about?" smirked Alice.

"Er- business with the prefects, Head Boy and Girl are needed too." I lied.

My two best friends obviously did not believe me, but were distracted by James' entrance into the hall. I turned around and flashed him a subtle smile, which he returned before yawning and messing up his hair.

"Mr Potter, was that a yawn I just witnessed?" barked McGonnagal.

"No Professor," James mumbled, "I'll see you tonight."

"So you shall." Said McGonnagal, breezing off to give out timetables. When the seventh year timetables had been handed out, I was relieved to see I had double potions first. Potions was my favourite subject. I got up to go and fetch my textbooks from Gryffindor tower, and was joined by James.

"Morning Evans." He smiled.

"Morning. Tired?"

James nodded, as he let out another yawn, "what've you got next?"

"Potions."

"Eurgh, me too. Slughorn drives me up the wall."

"He's not that bad."

"He loves you Evans, that's why."

I tutted, but smiled all the same. And that's when I realised something. I was having a civil conversation with James Potter. The arrogant arsehole. He wasn't even annoying me. How does that work?

"Evans, you okay?" James asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Uh, yeah. I just remembered I left something in the hall. I'll just go get it."

"Shall I c-"

"No!" I barked, turning around and hurrying away.

I looked over my shoulder. He was still stood there, watching me. And for the first time ever, James Evans looked hurt.

* * *

Sorry that once again it's short, I haven't written in so long that I'm a bit rusty. Any suggestions for further story are welcome, and please review, all comments are welcome, althought nice ones tend to make me smile more.

Oh, and I apologise in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors, my microsoft word spell checkers being a fool and doesn't like correcting my mistakes, and I tend to not notice them until a week later...so sorry! :)


	6. Chapter 6

I'm in a very good mood after reading a very good fic – Nobody Sees Me Wishing by DigiqueenTMIM – go check it out, it's one of my faves! So anyway, I'm in a good mood and fancied updating (:

**Chapter 6**

Lily's POV

I avoided James all day, my eyes not leaving my work whenever he was near me. When he wasn't looking I sneaked glances at him. He looked confused, worried even. I felt exactly the same. I don't know what came over me last night, it was as though we were two different people, sat there by the lake. There was something there – a spark – that was gone this morning. Now all I thought when I looked at him was 'How could you Lily?'

I was being an idiot. I let my guard down to a boy. I told myself I'd never do that again. I don't need boys interfering in my life. I've got plenty more to worry about. NEWTs, the war, my sister hating my guts, Head Girl duties. I don't need any more hassle. But last night, as I sat in silence, looking at the stars, I'd felt something, something comforting. I recognised that feeling. I hadn't felt it in a while, not since Severus started getting involved with _them_.

I've always seemed to let the wrong boys in. If Potter was less of an idiot, maybe I'd try harder, but he'd proved himself to be unreliable one time too many. I didn't want another broken heart, did I?

* * *

After dinner in the Great Hall, I hurried to Professor McGonnagall's office. When I entered, James was already there, sat in front of her desk. He gave me a faint smile. I didn't return it.

"Now that you've joined us, Miss Evans. I was just expressing to Mr Potter how shocked I am at your behaviour."

I sat in the chair next to James, and stared into my lap.

"In your entire career at this school you've given nothing short of your best. Then it comes to the final, most crucial year, and you're out in the grounds at all hours! I expect no better from Mr Potter here, but Miss Evans, what in the name of Merlin has got into you?"

"I-I don't know, Professor." I mumbled.

That was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"You don't know?" She barked, "You DON'T KNOW! Miss Evans, you are an intelligent girl, why else would you be chosen for Head Girl. If you don't know why you behave in such as manner, I may have to suggest to Professor Dumbledore that he reconsider the post of Head Girl. Is that what you want?"

"No, Professor." I muttered.

"Professor, it wasn't Lily's fault. I practically forced her to come out with me," James started.

"Mr Potter, I've told you once and I'll tell you again. You are NOT responsible for Miss Evans' behavior!"

"But it's my fault, Professor."

"Enough! Miss Evans, is this true?"

I stayed silent. It wasn't entirely James' fault, she was right, I could make decisions for myself. Or that's what I thought. At the moment I haven't a bloody clue what's going on.

"Well?" McGonnagoll barked.

"She's afraid to answer, Professor. She doesn't want to get me in trouble."

Professor McGonnagoll scoffed, "I find that hard to believe Potter. Miss Evans here knows what your record is like, I highly doubt she would worry about adding another black mark to it. Miss Evans, explain yourself."

What was I supposed to say.

"He's right, professor. I didn't want to be there, but Potter dragged me."

McGonnagall looked like she didn't believe a word I was saying, but she nodded anyway.

"Very well then. You can go."

I was surprised she didn't make us scrub something clean or write lines, but I was grateful even so. I hurried out of the office before James had got out of his seat. I couldn't be around him, it was just too weird. I didn't feel comfortable like I did last night. I just felt stupid.

* * *

I know some of the tenses are a bit muddled, but I like it that way. Lily's thinking's a bit muddle at the moment, so you know. Please review, I'm struggling with this a bit at the moment, but I'm determined that something good will happen soon enough.

The next chapter might skip a few weeks, to move the story along a bit. And in a few chapters there's going to be a Halloween Party...involving firewhisky. Any ideas what might happen?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

James' POV

Lily avoided me for ages after our detention with McGonnagal. I don't understand her, it's like everything changed for one night, and then came crashing back to normal the next day. That night at the lake was magical, for want of a better word. I felt something – a spark – that I'd never felt before. I don't mean to be big headed, but I've had my share of interest from girls, and I've pretended to be interested back, but that's always been a bit of fun. There's no joking when it comes to my relationship with Lily. I thought I'd finally struck gold on that night, yet now she's ignoring me more than ever. At least when she used to despise me she found plenty of time to tell me what a useless, arrogant waste of space I was, now she doesn't even do that. I miss it.

It was the start of October, and Lily still hadn't spoken to me at all. We were leaving potions, and she was taking forever to pack her stuff away, so I pretended to be interested in something Slughorn was saying, and stayed around. When I finally shook him off, Lily was leaving the room. I ran to catch up with her.

"Alright Evans?"

"Mmm." She murmered faintly, pretending to look in her bag for something.

"Come on, Ev, you can't avoid me forever. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You sure? There's absolutely nothing you want to talk about, because you know you can talk to me..."

"I just said there was nothing wrong, didn't I?" She snapped.

She was really pissing me off, but I had to stay calm,

"Yeah, but I know you're lying."

"Okay, you're right." She sighed, starting up the staircase out of the dungeon.

"There's something the matter?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah..."

Thank Merlin, she was opening up.

"Hit me with it."

"You."

"Right," I nodded, "wait- what?"

"You are the matter."

"Me?"

"Yes, Potter. You."

I know it was stupid, but I couldn't help being pleased, I was getting to her...did this mean she was fighting not to like me back?

"It's okay if you like me too, Ev."

"What?" She snapped, turning on her heel to look at me. She was two stairs infront of me, but I still towered over her. Her emerald eyes were sparkling, but more with fury than happiness.

"You honestly think that THAT is why I'm acting weird?"

I shrugged.

She laughed coldly, "You know, you're more arrogant than I thought. Of course, as soon as I have a problem with you it means I fancy you. Get real, Potter, I never have, and never WILL fancy you. You're the problem because I'm so bloody fed up of you, following me around like a little puppy. Just get lost and GROW UP!"

Ouch.

* * *

Lily's POV

I don't know what made me snap, but I did. I just couldn't take it any more, James looking lost every time I avoided him, his eyes wide like an adorable little puppy, wondering what he'd done. I didn't even know what was wrong with me, so how did he expect me to tell him? After my outburst, he didn't bother me anymore. At first I was glad, relieved that I didn't have to look at his sad little eyes as he wondered what was wrong with me. But after a week, I missed the way he cornered me in corridors, looking geniunely worried.

On the second week of October, I was sat in front of the fire in the common room, just staring into space, when somebody sat in the chair opposite. At first I thought it was James. When I looked up, I was disappointed.

"Alright Evans?" smirked Sirius Black.

I looked away, bored of him already.

"Not you aswell, bloody hell. Everybody's got their stroppy pants on."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"First Prongs goes into this weird silence and stops talking about you, stops talking altogether infact, and now you ignore me, too. Although saying that, when don't you?"

"What's wrong with Potter?"

"You tell me. He's acting all _responsible_. It's scary. You know, he's actually gone patrolling the corridors every night for a week?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly what I thought! It's like he's trying to act all mature and live up to his role as Head Boy. Stupid bugger."

"There's nothing wrong with taking on a little responsibility once in a while, Black. But I wouldn't expect _you_ of all people to know that."

"Whoa, that's a bit harsh."

"But its TRUE!" I snapped, getting out of my chair and heading for the staircase. I was about to go to the girls dormitory when I saw James coming down the stairs towards me. His hair was less messy than usual, and his tie was actually visible, instead of normally hanging so loosely that it was hidden by his jumper. His Head Boy badge was pinned onto his tie. He definately looked as though he _was_ taking responsibility.

"Hi." I tried, smiling.

He looked down at his shoes.

"How are you?" I tried again.

He shifted from foot to foot.

"Look, James, I'm-"

"Excuse me, I've got something to do." He said softly, hurrying down the remaining stairs and past me.

Why was he being so icy with me? I know I snapped at him last week, but I thought once I made an effort to say sorry, he'd be fine with me. Something strange came over me, I was suddenly determined to get James Potter to talk to me again. It was going to happen, somehow. I turned on my heel and headed back to my chair in front of the fire. Sirius looked surprised that I was back.

"Sirius," I started, not looking forward to what I was about to do, "I need you to help me..."

* * *

Talk about role reversal, eh? What does Lily want Sirius' help for, I wonder. All will be revealed soon!

Thanks to all the reviews on the last chap, I was feeling especially kind and updated again. Twice in one day, get me! Please review and let me know what you think!!


	8. Chapter 8

Re-posted this chapter due to realising some silly spelling mistakes..I won't tell you what I spelt wrong as you'd be ashamed! Sorry I've been really rubbish at updating of late, but here chapter 8 finally is...I wrote more than usual as an I'm sorry for being rubbish. Please review, happy reading :D

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Lily's POV**

"So you know what you have to do?" Sirius asked me as we stood outside McGonagall's office.

I nodded, I knew full well what I had to do, but that didn't mean I wanted to do it. Sirius said this was the easiest way to win James over, so I was going to go along with it. I cleared my throat and rapped on the door.

"Enter!" called McGonagall, sharply.

I did as she said.

"Miss Evans, what brings you here?"

I took a deep breathe as I was about to begin, terrified she would see right through me instantly,

"Well, Professor, it's Halloween..."

"That's very observant of you, Miss Evans."

"Well, I and some of the Gryffindor prefects thought it would be a good idea to hold a Halloween Gobstones tournament in the common room after the feast, and I was wondering if you would give us permission."

She stayed silent for longer than I expected. Bugger.

"Well, considering your behaviour at the beginning of this term, I don't know if you should trust you."

My stomach dropped.

"However, Professor Slughorn is holding a small get-together for the staff after the feast, so I trust you to make sure this tournament does not get out of hand. If you have to disturb me from the dungeons I shall be most displeased."

"Yes Professor, I understand."

"Happy Halloween, Miss Evans."

"Happy Halloween, Professor."

Sirius was stood outside the door, waiting for me.

"Well?" he asked, as I shut the door behind me.

"She said yes to a Halloween Gobstones tournament." I smiled.

"Thank Merlin! Now you leave the rest to me and get ready for our little _tournament_." He smirked, pacing off down the corridor.

I looked at my watch. It was nearly time for the feast. I hurried to Gryffindor tower where Alice and Mary were waiting for me. While they both chattered on the way to the Great Hall, I watched James, who was a few paces in front of us, with Remus. His walk seemed…different, less arrogant, almost. I started to wonder if that had anything to do with me, as I took my place between Alice and Mary in the Great Hall.

* * *

I walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower, my stomach fit to bust after the huge plateful I had eaten in the feast. I was nervous for what I would find in the common room; I was no idiot, I knew Sirius' idea of a "Gobstones Tournament" was a party – I doubted there would even be any Gobstones involved. If I hadn't been slightly curious as to why on earth he thought a party was the way to win James back, I would have run and hidden, instead of going back to the common room, yet my curiosity got the better of me. Sirius knew James better than anyone – they were practically brothers – so I was willing to take a chance on what he said, but there was a part of me, most likely my brain, which was telling me this was definitely not a good idea.

I took a deep breath before climbing through the portrait hole, dreading the state of my peers in the common room. When I got inside, I knew instantly that my intuition was right; there was not a single gobstone in sight, but there was plenty of Butterbeer and Firewhisky.

"Ah, Evans," grinned Black, clutching a half-empty bottle of Firewhisky in his hand, swaying slightly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Ready to win over James?"

"How the bloody hell is a party going to help me do that?" I wondered aloud.

"Ah, my friend," he said, his breath warm on my ear, "You need to lighten up."

I shrugged his arm from around me and scanned the room, looking for somebody to rescue me. I found Alice, sat in a chair, a goblet in hand, and I hurried over.

"Lil, great organising, Sirius told us it was all your idea." She grinned, before frowning at the expression on my face.

"You look like you need some cheering up. Why don't you get yourself a drink?" She gestured to a table by the window, laden with bottles and bowls of liquid. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea, I thought, as I made my way towards the table. I selected a clean goblet, and studied my options; Firewhisky, another unknown liquid, or a green drink in a bowl. I chose the latter, and helped myself. It was surprisingly tasty, like nothing I had drank before, and I found myself finishing my drink and helping myself to another, and another. Feeling calmer, and more laid back, I wandered the common room, my eyes scouring every corner, every seat, every person, looking for him. I found him, sat on a sofa with Lupin and Pettigrew; each of them with a drink in hand. I made my way over, butterflies dancing in my stomach.

"Hi James," I grinned, my voice sounding cheerier than usual.

"Evans," he nodded, turning back to his conversation. No, he was not blowing me off like that!

"So, how's your evening going?" I pondered, perching myself on the arm of the sofa, next to him.

"Fine, thanks," He said, again dismissing me.

I sighed, but something told me not to leave, to stick it out until he could ignore me no longer.

Lupin muttered something to him, giving him a nudge of the elbow, which made him look my way. I smiled as soon as I noticed.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" I asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

He looked at me, not responding for a moment, before nodding. I stood up, swaying slightly, and took his hand, leading him out of the common room. We stopped outside the portrait hole, and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but I decided not to let him. I placed my hands on his face, dropping my goblet with a clatter, and pulled him quickly towards my face, my lips meeting his. Just as I was getting into it, he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice a pitch higher than before.

James simply shook his head.

"Was I bad?"

He snorted, "Go to bed Lily, before you make a fool of yourself some more."

"What?"

"You've had a drink – or five – and I know you'll regret everything in the morning."

"No I will not!" I argued.

Laughing, he headed back through the portrait hole, muttering, "Yeah, right."

Well then, two could play _that_ game. I hurried back into the common room, and bumped into a tall fifth year.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I gushed, looking him up and down. He was at least six feet tall, with curly brown hair, and sparkling brown eyes. He smiled down at me,

"That's okay. I'm Jacob." He smiled again, and I noticed he had dimples.

"I'm Lily." I smiled back. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed James, frowning at us. Ha!

I started chattering away to Jacob, while he nodded and laughed appreciatively. He grinned as a friend walked past, seemingly pleased that he was talking to an older girl. He got us more drinks and I sat down, making a show of laughing at his jokes louder than necessary, occasionally glancing at James, whose frown seemed to get bigger each time I checked. It seemed like hours later that I decided I was tired. The common room was still at least three quarters full, but my vision was blurry and my eyes tiring by the minute.

"I'm going to bed." I announced to Jacob, who looked startled. I got out of my seat and wobbled, struggling to stand straight. He shot out of his seat and placed his arms around me, strong and steady despite being so young. He walked me to the staircase, where he stopped and looked at me.

"Goodnight, Lily," he said, half smiling.

"G'night," I yawned. I turned to stumble up to the dormitory, but he pulled my back. Before I could ask what was going on, Jacob was kissing me. My first reaction was to push him off, but I was far too tired. Besides, now James Potter had really gotten his comeuppance.

* * *

I struggled for ages to think of who to make Lily bump into..first it was going to be Sirius, then Remus, and then I tried searching for a suitable member of the order of the pheonix, or just a Gryffindor, and found none..so hence Jacob. I stole his name from Jacob Black in Twilight, how bad of me! Let me know what you think, all suggestions for improvement are welcome.:D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lily's P.O.V

I rolled over and pulled my pillow over my head, trying to block out the blinding light coming through the window; my head hurt enough without unnecessary sunlight. My throat was dry, I was gasping for a drink, but the prospect of climbing out of bed was far too daunting. I was happily just going to cuddle up and go back to sleep, but somebody had other ideas; I found myself being shook.

"Lily, wake up!"

"Eurgh," I pulled my duvet over my head, "let me sleep."

"Lily! Lessons start in 10 minutes!" warned Alice, who sounded as though she was somewhere near my feet.

"Yes, you really need to get up _now_," added Mary.

I pulled the pillow over my head, and kicked the duvet off me. Groaning, I slowly pulled myself to sit up. Mary looked sympathetic, and handed me a goblet of water. I swigged it down in one, still parched. Alice came to stand in front of me, and with a great heave, got me stood up. Together, they handed me my uniform from my trunk, and within five minutes I was, albeit scruffily, dressed, and descending the staircase into the common room. Before I could begin to focus, I was practically pounced upon.

"Hi Lily, how are you feeling this morning?"

I made a mental note never to drink again, as I vaguely remembered the embarrassing events of last night.

"Hi, err-"

"Jacob, remember?"

"Yes, of course," I lied, "I've been better-"

"Oh, that's a shame. What lesson have you got first?"

"Potions," I yawned, trying to flatten my messy hair with my hands.

"I'll walk you there. I have Herbology."

I raised an eyebrow, "Jacob, Herbology is in the complete opposite direction to Potions."

He shrugged, and hurried me out of the portrait hole. I was positive that I heard Alice stifling a giggle behind me.

I tried, and failed, to shrug Jacob off halfway to Potions. He was terribly persistent, insisting on walking me right to the door of Slughorn's room.

"Bye then." He said, as I opened the door to the classroom.

"See you," I replied, hoping that this would not be the case. I blushed as James smirked at me when I passed him to take my seat. I was grateful when Slughorn began the lesson, declaring that there would be no practical today; my head was in no fit state to concentrate on ingredients and measuring.

Ten minutes into the lesson, there was a light tap on my desk, as a ball of parchment landed on my desk. I snatched the ball, hiding it under the desk, and scrambled to open it. In James's small, messy handwriting, it said;

_Evans,_

_You seem to enjoy yourself last night. Who's the new toy boy?_

I rolled my eyes, and scribbled back;

_His name is Jacob and he is __**not**__ my toy boy. _

I watched as his smirk increased upon reading my note. He scrunched it up and stuffed it in his pocket. I rolled my eyes, before forcing myself to concentrate on Slughorn's rambling.

By the end of the day, my headache had lightened considerably, but the embarrassment of my actions had definitely not. Every opportunity he got, James had shot me a sarcastic look, a smirk, or made a sly comment which could have been mistaken by an outsider to mean something else; but both of us knew he was referring to my behaviour.

Entering the common room, I was glad to see that it was practically empty. I sighed in relief; thank goodness I could relax and get on with my homework without people laughing and ridiculing me. Somebody obviously had other ideas.

"Hi Lily!" chirped Jacob, bounding across the room towards me.

I groaned, pulling my bag off my back and dumping it on the floor.

"Had a good day?"

I snorted, not bothering to answer.

"It was that good, eh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Jacob, I've had the worst day ever. I'd really appreciate some peace and quiet."

"Oh…okay." He walked away, looking hurt, but I'd had too bad a day to be bothered. I sat down in a corner, taking my Defence against the Dark Arts book out of my bag, ready to complete the essay Professor Merrythought had set us. It didn't take long for me to lose myself in the essay. All I was aware of was my quill, and the parchment before me. I stopped my writing to check a fact in my textbook, when somebody sat beside me.

"Evening, Evans."

"Not now, Sirius," I muttered, not bothering to look at him, my eyes remaining glued to my essay.

"Whatever," he muttered, "What the bloody hell were you thinking last night?"

I looked up from my parchment. Had James told him about the incident outside the portrait hole? Of course he must have.

"What do you mean?" I asked, determined that I would play innocent.

"You, going off with that fifth year! Merlin's pants, I thought you were smarter than this, Ev."

I raised an eyebrow. What was he talking about? Why did he care about Jacob?

"For a smart girl, you act so dumb. I thought you wanted to win Prongs over!"

"I did," I whispered, "I do, but your plan didn't work, did it?"

He looked annoyed, "My plan didn't include you getting drunk and copping off with some other boy."

"I didn't _cop off_, thank you very much."

It was Sirius' turn to raise an eyebrow, "You knocked yourself back a bit last night, Evans. It's gonna take forever to win him around now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Snogging that boy! Did you think it would make James forgive you? It made him angrier, Prongs was really cut up, you know!"

I snorted.

"No, really, he really likes you, Ev. He may not show it, but I know he's jealous."

"He doesn't show it."

"Yeah, well, what did you expect?"

"What should I do? Do you think I should talk to him?"

Sirius shook his head, "give him some time. I don't think he could take much more."

I sighed, and Sirius took this as a signal to leave me alone. How typical, my attempts to make James come around had pushed him further away. It seemed like there was nothing I could do. There was no chance of getting him now.

* * *

Huge, Grawp-sized apologies for the long gap in updates! I've been really busy with coursework, exams and drama, so I've been slacking lately. Can you forgive me? Who has seen the new Half Blood Prince trailers? What do you think?

Has anybody been to see Twilight if you live in the States? 'Cause I live in the UK I have to wait for December 19th, but I'm reaaaaally excited!

Sorry again for the lack of updates, please forgive me!

Reviews are much appreciated (:


End file.
